


Wyvern Woes

by Wushwush



Series: Erwachen [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, I wrote this like a week ago and didn't really edit at all so, feel free to point out any mistakes I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wushwush/pseuds/Wushwush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyvern Woes

Robin stood at the Wyvern stables, trying to discern which of the huge beasts was Minerva. She couldn't tell which of the Wyverns were supposed to be male or female, or handsome or ugly either. Horns, scales, wings, all looked very similar to her. And none of them looked particularly  _rich_  either.

At least she knew her new dossier of potential mates wouldn't be as much of a miss as the last. In the time between Robin asking the favor and Miriel's answer, Miriel had become a sort of expert on Wyvern mating, as she did with anything she set her mind to. Robin reminded herself to repay that favor soon, so Miriel would not have time to come up with anything too outlandish.

Next thing she knew, Robin was on the ground. From above her, a sort of  _virring_ sound could be heard. She lifted her head and promptly put it back on the ground when she saw Minerva.  _Augh. I didn't realize Wyverns were intelligent enough to have a sense of humor and laugh at people. Fine, so long as not too many people are watching, I won't be too humiliated by this_. 

"Minerva, that was rude! And look, you made Robin drop the pictures she compiled especially for you."

Cherche bent down to pick up the scattered Wyvern pictures and glanced at Robin. She, in turn, got up flustered and helped pick up the rest f the pictures. After, she beat the dust out of her coat. 

"That wasn't quite the entrance I was hoping to make, but I do hope this dossier is more useful to you?"

There was that  _vrrrrring_  sound again. Cherche leafed through the (slightly wrinkled) pictures.

"Oh yes, this looks much more promising, thank you."

Minerva sneezed at Robin (another thing she hadn't realized.  _Wyverns could sneeze)_  and she found herself covered in snot.

"I'll just. Go wash this off."

Robin trod off in the direction of the river, leaving behind a trail not unlike that of a snail.

\--

Cherche had someone nail the oil painting of Minerva's favored mate to the Wyvern's door in the stables. Now, everytime Robin walked past Minerva, she could swear the Wyvern was wiggling it's eyebrows and using every opportunity to nudge Robin towards Cherche. More often than not, the Wyvern ended up pushing Robin to the ground, in front of Cherche's feet.

"I guess you could say I've  _fallen_  'fore you" Robin said once, then rushed off murmuring something about a 'tactics meeting' and 'being very busy actually'. 

\--

Robin was staring at the Wyvern again. "Alright. Clearly you can understand what people are saying, and doing this on purpose. So, what is it? Is it just fun to make me fall down?"  
Minerva stared at her lazily. "Or maybe you're just bored? Or impatient, waiting for that hot stud of yours to arrive?"

"Hello Robin. Are you going to make a habit of talking to Minerva? I think you'd be grand friends. And maybe people wouldn't be so intimidated by her anymore!"

"......uh. Well, sure, I could talk to her more often. How long exactly have you been standing here again?" Cherche smiled one of her bright, charming smiles.

"Oh, not long. I was just going to check up on Minerva before going out to practice, but I can see she's doing just fine. Would you like to join me? I'm thinking of training"

"Sure, just go ahead. I'll only finish telling this one story to Minerva."

Cherche waved in parting and Robin, as soon as she was sure she'd gone, turned back round to the Wyvern.

"You're trying to push me into Cherche's arms or somesuch, aren't you? Return the favor? Well alright, fair enough. But I don't need your help."

Robin would have felt bad for bluffing at Minerva, if she hadn't been making that annoying  _vrrrrrrring_ noise again.

\--

Cherche had already changed into her training equipment and was weighing a wooden hammer replica in her hands by the time Robin arrived at the training grounds. Robin grabbed a wooden sword, swung it a few times, tested its balance. When she was satified with the sword, she gave a curt nod to Cherche and motioned to one of the squires watching to get her training armor.

Meanwhile, Robin took off her coat and lazily laid it over the weapons rack.

"I won't be using magic. But don't expect this to be easy just because of it. I've been training, and analyzing the Shepherd's fighting styles."

Her opponent settled the hammer in her right hand and smiled.

"Good, good. This wouldn't be nearly as fun otherwise would it?" She tilted her head and looked Robin up and down. Cherche had that look in her eyes that made Robin's heart beat just a little faster.

"Your training seems to have borne fruit! But apart from potentially distracting me, you shouldn't rely on the muscle you've put on. Though I do appreciate. A great deal."

Robin was spared the effort of thinking of a good responce to Cherche's words and subsequent giggle by the squire's arrival. The boy helped her into her armor and she squared her shoulders in anticipation.

"Don't forget to back your talk, or I'll be disappointed."

They grinned at each other. 

Robin moved first, trying to get in close enough for her sword to reach Cherche. Her opponent's hammer missed her, but only because she ducked in time. Before Robin could get in a hit, Cherche took a step back. Robin mirrored her, preparing for the attack she knew was coming. She stepped right, light on her feet to switch direction quickly. Instead of the hammer coming sailing toward her shoulder as she expected, it hit her full force in the stomach, knocking her off her feet and the air out her lungs.

"Disappointed still? You really should not announce how you've analyzed me. I'm quite flexible you know."

Robin ignored Cherche's confident grin and focused. The hammer's reach was shorter than her sword's and she would have to make use of that if she wanted to stand a chance. She began circling Cherche in an attempt to find a good opening. When she saw her chance. she ducked in closer, left shoulder first, sidestepped the hammer aiming for her torso, and drove the blunted sword at Cherche.

Cherche took a step back again and drew in fast, shallow breaths. Robin grinned. Now was the time for her to be aggressive. She took two steps forward, swung her sword and was met with nothing. Cherche must be able to move and use her hammer faster than Robin expected, because the hammer hit her in the back and she went down.

"And this time Minerva wasn't even there to knock you down." Cherche smirked down at her, hammer loose in her hand at her side. 

Figuring that the match hadn't finished yet, Robin took the chance and kicked Cherche's feet out from under her. She scrambled to wrest the hammer out of Cherche's hand and pin her down. She only managed the latter and had to avoid the hammer's blows. Only now she noticed the crowd that had gathered and it's shouts. Dodging Cherche's hammer, she got a hold of her hand and pinned it to the ground. 

Looking to the left, she saw her sword lying on the ground. Cherche saw it too, and they both reached for it. Robin managed to grab it, and used it to wrest the hammer out of Cherche's grip. She allowed herself a grin as she pointed the sword's wooden tip at Cherche's throat.

"HA." Cherche smiled up at her pleasantly. She knocked the sword out of Robin's hand, who wasn't smiling anymore. 

Robin felt the world turn round as Cherche spun, putting Robin on the ground and her opponent on top of her. Both weapons out of reach, Cherche grabbed Robin's hands and held them down. Both their faces were flushed.

"So, I think I won." Cherche shifted her face toward Robin's. Robin pursed her lips, noticing the beads of sweat on Cherche's forehead and the way the corners of her lips pulled upwards into an enchanting smile. 

"Let's call this a draw."

\--

The fire crackling and the sounds of the woods around them were the only things she could hear. No clang of armor, no shuffling footsteps of hidden foes making their approach. So instead of looking out towards the areas illuminated by the camp fire, Robin looked at Cherche, sitting next to her. She could see their breath as mist in the air. Fall already, and winter on the way. She wondered why Cherche hadn't put on warmer clothing for their night watch.

"If you catch a cold, I'm not going to make you tea and pamper you." Cherche turned her gaze away from the woods and towards Robin.

"You'll say 'I told you so' and rub it in I expect." Robin arched an eyebrow in an attempt at seriousness, but couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Why didn't you wear something else? Sensible warrior like you, I'd expected more, well, sense."

She looked away again. "I.....forgot. No, really." Robin stifled her laugh, turning it into a sort of snort.

"Well, my coat is very roomy. We could share it?" Cherche looked at her out the corner of her eye. Was she blushing? Robin couldn't tell whether it was that or something reflecting on Cherche's face. Robin chose to believe it was the former.

When Cherche nodded after a few tense seconds, Robin moved closed to her and shrugged out of the coat. She draped it over them and nudged Cherche with her shoulder.

"You're welcome. And you owe me one." Minerva moved even closer to her and smiled, closing her eyes. Robin found herself staring.

"Hm, this is nice. It feels....right" Cherche opened her eyes. Robin forced herself to stop staring at the Wyvern Lord's lips and look her in the eyes.

"So. What would like in return for your favor?"  _Now_  Cherche was blushing, Robin was sure of it. As sure as she was that she herself was blushing as well. She had to clear her throat before she could get any intelligible sounds out.

"Take over cooking duty for me?" Cherche's smile dropped to make way for an expression of disappointment, as Robin's grin widened.

"Actually, I changed my mind. I'd like a kiss instead." Cherche smiled and leaned in towards Robin. She closed her eyes and attempted to calm herself, stomach all a a-flutter, heart beating quickly, cheeks flushed.

"Ahem." The moment was gone, and Robin whipped her head round towards the offender, the one who had interrupted them, the one who would now be met with the cold fury of her gaze.

"Your watch is over. Frederick and I are here to absolve you of your duties." Cherche flushed bright red and stood, Robin's cloak slipping off.

"Ah, well.. See you tomorrow then." Cherche hesitated. "Oh, I know, would you like to join me in scouting sometime? It might prove useful, for planning tactics and the like. Or perhaps on the meeting with the Wyvern Minerva chose. You did help arrange the match after all, it feels only appropriate that you should be present." Robin nodded, swallowing her anger and answered softly:

"Good idea. See you tomorrow."  
When Cherche was out of sight, Miriel looked down her glasses at Robin.

"I  _am_  sorry about interrupting you. Though I do not think this will hinder your courtship, after all, she-" Frederick stopped her by coughing politely.

Still annoyed, Robin scowled.

"We're  _so_  even now."

\--

It was a few days after that Robin was to join Cherche for the meeting with Kris, the Wyvern's potential mate. The sun was rising behind them, the air was crisp, and Minerva was staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, she's just nervous." Robin turned to see Cherche standing next to her. "Ready?" She nodded.

Flying, it turned out, was exhilarating. As Robin clung to Cherche's torso and Minerva's back, she couldn't get enough of the sights around her. Even large housings seemed oddly small, and soldiers on the ground seemed feeble despite their armor.

Back on the ground, Robin was still staring at everyone and everything, flushed. Cherche chuckled, and guided her to a bench. She sat, and gawked. Meanwhile Cherche fussed about Minerva in her final moments before meeting her potential mate. Robin soon came out of her dazed state and focused her attention on what was happening before her. 

Eventually her mind drifted. She found herself thinking of the night watch she'd spent with Cherche, and her 'talk' with Minerva earlier that day. If all went well, Robin would soon have the kiss Miriel had robbed her of.

On the flight back to camp, Robin made sure to hold tight to Cherche, sitting as close to her as possible, whispering into her ear from time to time. This time when they landed, both their faces were flushed. Robin glanced at Minerva. The Wyvern  _vrrrrrrrrrrred_ and nudged Cherche towards Robin, before taking off. Robin put her hands round Cherche's waist, smiling.

"I think I prefer when you face me." Cherche chuckled and leaned toward Robin until their foreheads touched. Their lips met, and Robin's breath caught in her throat. She leaned into the kiss, taking in the sensation of Cherche's soft lips, the feel of the Wyvern Lord's forehead against her own, both of their ragged breathing when Robin broke the kiss, still smiling. Cherche's smile was enchanting as ever.

"I quite agree."

\--

The snowfalls were more consistent now, and didn't melt on the ground. Robin walked from the Wyvern stables, watching her breath collect as mist in the air. She was pulling her cloak closer to herself when Cherche fell in beside her.

"You  _do_  have warmer clothes after all." Robin smirked. Cherche was wrapped in what looked to be multiple layers of pants, shirts and scarves.

"I happen to dislike the cold. And wear as much to fend it off as possible." "When you don't forget." They smiled at each other. 

"You're welcome to come and see how much I remembered to wear today, at my tent. I'm sure it will be warm too." Robin pretended she was thinking hard about the proposition, then smiled and said:

"So long as Minerva isn't joining us."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been literally half a year.......I swear the next one isn't going to take this long (probably)


End file.
